


Magnus is born

by thegreatblondebalrogslayer



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatblondebalrogslayer/pseuds/thegreatblondebalrogslayer
Summary: Magnus Chase is born. He meets his father and the god Apollo. Both discuss the future of Magnus and their separate worlds.





	Magnus is born

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is hopefully the first in a series of Apollo/Frey works taking place over time. Enjoy the read and be sure to leave comments if you like the idea or have any ideas for different fics in this series!

Apollo leaned against the door quietly, taking in the scene before him before announcing his presence. Not that he needed to. Frey had sensed him as soon as he arrived. 

He stared for what seemed like ages, a slight frown on his lips. He finally spoke. 

"He looks like you." Apollo stated, his voice uncertain.

"I know." Frey looked... well happier than he had in years.

"He looks like Natalie as well. Where is she?" Apollo asked, slightly worried for the mortal. It had not been long since women died frequently from child birth. Especially not by godly standards.

"She is resting. I did what I could to help ease the pain and she is strong." Frey whispered as to not wake the child.

"I can look after her if you wish once you leave. She is my friend as well." Apollo said gently, knowing what was comimg next.

"I would appreciate that. I hate to leave them." His eyes were watering now.

"It never gets easier."

"No it doesn't."

Apollo hummed quietly.

"Do the others know?" He asked.

"Know what?" Frey feigned ignorance.

"Don't do that. Not to me." Apollo sighed impatiently. "Do they know about the girl. Don't think I didn't notice when we met her. She is a child of Athena."

"No and I'd like to keep it that way. Things often get... messy when our children cross paths." Frey winced at the thought of it.

Apollo snorted. "Messy is not quite how I would describe it. But I shall keep your secret for you. But know one day it will come back to haunt us all."

Frey looked at him sharply. "Did you see something?"

"Ah no, just a feeling I'm afraid." Apollo said wearily. "My dear you must remember the powers of prophecy are... fickle at best."

"Don't remind me. I remember that incident with the elves and the paint all too well." Frey grumbled.

Apollo laughed. "Yes well I did warn you."

Frey rolled his eyes but quickly became absorbed in the small bundle in his arms as it started to whimper. "Shh, shh, I'm here."

Neither said what they were thinking: but for how long. How long until he would be forced to leave his new small family by fate itself. 

Frey broke the silence. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Of course." Frey gently handed him the child. Apollo briefly entertained looking into the boys future but decided against it. Some things were better left to be discovered as they happened.

He looked up at Frey who was smiling looking at the two of them. He grinned a little. "What is his name?" Apollo asked

"Magnus. Magnus Chase." They stood there together for a while, with the small new life in between them.


End file.
